


The Red King

by ChimeraQueen



Series: SPN Wonderland [1]
Category: American McGee's Alice, Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bobby Singer Deals With Idjits, Castiel Wants Dean Winchester to be Happy, Crazy Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Sam Winchester, F/M, Hurt Dean Winchester, Insanity, King Dean Winchester, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Sam Winchester in Lucifer's Cage, Soulless Sam Winchester, Wedding Planning, Weddings, Wonderland, Worried Bobby Singer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimeraQueen/pseuds/ChimeraQueen
Summary: After Sam went into the cage, Dean decided to do one last case before going to Lisa and Ben...There was a case of several missing people across the world which happened once a year throughout the years ever since between the late 1800s and early 1900s... what the victims all have in common is that they were last seen nearby the mirrors or rabbit holes with strange-looking playing cards or chess pieces left behind. He finds the strange white rabbit.It turns out the Queen’s appearance was nothing like the book. Dean won the battle against the queen and he becomes the Queen’s favorite...in other words her future royal consort. While he is slightly annoyed with his bride’s strange behavior but he won't admit that he enjoys being a little spoiled by her royal court and plus the fact that her behavior kind of turns him on. He decides to go with this believing he has nothing to lose and that he managed to get her to let go of the kidnapped humans. However the more Dean stays in Wonderland, the more insane he becomes.
Relationships: Alice Liddell/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Wonderland [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906420
Kudos: 5





	The Red King

**Author's Note:**

> Alice's image if she's real: https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/000/526/410/4fb.jpg
> 
> Wedding Dress: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/87/8c/d2/878cd29f55fe02f24d9afb124eef8b76.jpg
> 
> Alice's crown: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/dd/03/94/dd0394b64f3b056710b1e6422967285d.jpg 
> 
> Dean's crown: https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1844/5515/products/red_2.jpg?v=1571591006

At a lovely forest filled with tall trees and giant mushrooms, a humanoid hare with a pair of insane eyes is playing the organ excitedly. Next to him, a tall man with a huge hat with just as insane eyes is playing the violin. Between them, a sleepy dormouse attempts to the bells which the hare keeps hitting the organ off-key to keep the dormouse awake each time he doses off. A pair of identical plump men are blowing strange trumpetlike instruments. The flowers sing along with the band. It’s a special day you see... 

The humanoid pig-faced girl drops flowers on the aisle as she skips down the aisle. The white rabbit carries the cushion with a red crown on it. A strange-looking turtle is carrying a royal cape with fur at the edges. 

Finally, the young-looking black-haired woman with green eyes in a red wedding dress with a crown and a long red veil walks down the aisle looking at her groom emotionally with joyful tears. A griffin carries the ends of the long veil after the bride.

In the audience, a large and tall hideous woman in a fancy dress and lovely jewelry is weeping happily. “Oh I always cried at weddings…Her Highness is so beautiful as my daughter is so adorable!” she sobbed as she uses her handkerchief.

Up ahead, Dean in his black suit he smiles briefly at his bride but he looks at Bobby who is at the other side of the audience seat that’s mostly empty except for him, Crowley, and Castiel. Bobby glares at Dean as he shakes his head while Castiel looks down. Crowley just smirks at Dean as he shakes his head, Dean knows that the crossroads demon’s mentally mocking him.

“It’s been a long while since I been to a wedding, not the first time someone’s marrying the wrong woman...” said Crowley as he chuckles.

Bobby sighs and Cas look away from Crowley.

The woman goes to her place next to Dean. in front of the two, a tall gray cat with a permanent smile comes in front of them. The music and the singing stops.

“We gather here today to join her majesty, Alice Liddell of Wonderland and her 79th king consort Dean Michael Winchester in royal matrimony,” said the Chesire Cat.

Dean looks to the cat ignoring the 3 only people at his side. He didn’t see Death himself appearing near the 3 people.

“What are you doing here?” said Bobby in a low and angry voice.

“Yeah what are you doing here?” asked Crowley curiously at the horseman.

“I’m giving Dean a wedding gift, also Alice always has well-fried food whenever I visit but I’m also here to remind of the consequences of his choice,” he said coldly.

“So he will die…” said Cas angrily.

“Probably worse…” said Death seriously and Bobby’s eyes widen while Cas’s eyes glowed blue.

“Do you Alice Liddell take Dean Winchester to have and to hold in sickness and in health, in insanity or sanity until death due you part?” said the Cat.

“I do,” said Alice softly.

The cat turns to Dean.

“Do you Dean Winchester take Alice Liddell to have and to hold in sickness and in health, in insanity or sanity until death due you part?” said the Cat.

“...I...I,” Dean immediately cleared his throat and speak again.

“I do!” said Dean as Cas shakes his head while Bobby looks down.

Alice looks at Dean with concern at his hesitant voice.

“Is my new king having cold feet?” thought Alice sadly.

“Anyone has any objections to why this couple shouldn’t be together? Speak now or forever hold your peace?” said the cat.

Unsurprising Bobby and Cas raised their hands. Crowley smirks as he’s excited to see the show while Death remains indifferent to the situation.

Dean was going to say shut up to them but Alice sighs and stops them.

“I want to hear what they want to say,” said the queen in concern.

“It’s personal your highness…” said Dean looking.

“We shouldn’t have secrets as a couple...it’s ok,” said Alice as she turns to Bobby and Cas.

“You first,” said the Cheshire cat.

“You barely know this woman Dean you idjit! according to the other hunters, if you stay here for a long time you’ll change and probably won’t remember the human world...and I’m pretty sure you’re still not over your loss!” said Bobby angrily.

Alice looks at Dean sadly, she’ll be sure to make sure Dean remembers his old life so that he won’t end up worse than her previous husbands or herself…

“Now you,” said the cat to the angel.

“Dean please listen...you should leave this place while you’re still yourself...you’re not over your loss so please stop this marriage and come back to your world…it’s not what he would want-” Cas was interrupted with an ax thrown next to his head and landed on Death’s face.

Death sighs as he removes it from his head.

“Dean…” said Cas with a heartbroken expression.

“Shut up! I don’t want to hear about him from you...!” said Dean angrily as he’s suddenly been restrained by Alice before he goes towards Cas.

“Calm down...” said Alice to Dean sadly.

Dean takes a deep breath, he coldly glares at Bobby and Cas as he turns to the Cat.

The hunter nods to the cat.

He then says to Dean.

“By the power, the queen trusted me with...You may now kiss the bride,” said the Cheshire.

Dean holds Alice tight as he kisses her deeply. But Alice is concern about what will Wonderland do to this hunter’s sanity…Bobby and Cas look on sadly.

The Cheshire Cat escorts Alice and Dean to their thrones. The White Rabbit gives Alice the crown as the Mock Turtle puts the royal robe on Dean and the hunter tie its strings around his neck. Dean bows down which she then slowly puts the crown on Dean’s head.

“I crowned thee as Dean Winchester as the 79th king of Wonderland…” said Alice.

Dean wasn’t sure what the future will bring but he already had nothing to lose but his remaining sanity. So he doesn’t care anymore.

“Dean!’ shouted a voice.

Dean’s eyes widen in disbelief at the familiar voice as he then stands up and turns to a tall figure heading towards them... 

“Sam?” he said in surprise.


End file.
